


Kikimore Herder

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Whilst on a journey of your own, you cross paths with a witcher and his bard; which potentially changes the course of your destiny as well as your view on the world.April Writing Challenge Day 17 – Lift Me Up (by OneRepublic)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kikimore Herder

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Mage!reader has gender neutral pronouns
> 
> Warnings: Swearing; allusions to harsh upbringing (mother); the boys being lil sweethearts

As a small child, you had your heart broken. Once by a cat that ran away from you when you tried so desperately to care for it; another during Spring Festival when you waited for one of the other children to ask you to dance but you were left at the side until sundown. You always seemed to want what you couldn’t have. Your mother told you it was your human heart- one given to you so carelessly by your father- that made you weak; so she tried to train it out of you. The sorceress taught you to hunt, to kill; taught you spells and awoke a magic in you that you had never known. Mother said your human heart had been blocking it all this time- you were a horse that needed to be broken. And break you she did. 

Years later you were a magical force to be reckoned with. Heart of jagged ice and mind sharper than a blade; there were many who considered you a threat. Enough to call upon a witcher. You were in a forest when it happened. You could hear a scream followed by the sound of a kikimore, concluding that some idiot had gotten lost and now found themselves in trouble. Running towards the sound, you found a young man armed with nothing but a lute as he stood, legs shaking, before the beast. You rolled your eyes and, just as the creature was to begin its attack, you pushed the man aside and cast a spell to emit a burst of light, enough to frighten the kikimore and send it back underground. You then walked over to the hole, casting another spell which caused the roots of nearby trees to fill it in. With a huff you turned around and was startled to see a second man standing by the first. This one was taller and dressed in black, all except for long, silver-white hair. The lute-carrier was staring at you, eyes wide and mouth open. You shook your head. “You’re lucky that was just a worker, and even more so that it was alone.” You scolded.  
The lute-carrier swallowed, “Thank you, it was a good thing you were here.”  
“It certainly is,” you replied, folding your arms, “In fact, why are you out here? Have you lost the village?” It was the white-haired man’s turn to speak as he eyed you carefully. “Actually, we’re here for you.” His friend flicked his head towards him.  
“We are!?” The white-haired man continued his gaze at you as the other man looked between you both. You maintained his gaze but then a reflective light drew you to the medallion in his chest. Though you couldn’t make out the sigil, you knew what it meant and a knot developed in your stomach. “I see, who’s paying you? Is it the farmer?” You enquired holding your head high. He smiled slightly at your question,  
“And the butcher.” You acknowledged him with a nod, a slight smile crossed your lips. The lute-carrier then leant his instrument against a tree and held his arms out, “Wait, so this person who saved my life- whilst you were busy sniffing rocks by the way- is the feared forest mage who kills people?” You frowned at his statement.  
“I haven’t killed anyone.” You responded bluntly.  
“They say you’re controlling the kikimores and using them to kill their livestock as well as some hunters.” If there was anything you despised the most, it’s misinformation. “I do not control them; I have spent 5 days in this fucking forest trying to block their tunnels and lead them to the swamp that is two days that way!” You shouted as you pointed to your right. The witcher grunted and rolled his eyes slightly,  
“And what about the dead hunters and livestock?” You placed your hands on your hips and stepped forward.  
“I told the idiots to move their stock away from the edge of the forest, but of course they don’t listen to a stranger.” You huffed, glancing at both men. “And the hunters?” The witcher insisted. A small smile spread across your lips.  
“The so-called ‘hunters’ were after me, apparently telling them to fuck off when they made advances wasn’t clear enough for them.” The musician looked surprised by your answer, the witcher however, did not. He merely grunted and nodded in understanding. After a few moments of silence, you clasped your hands together, “Well if you don’t mind, I have some shepherding to do so either you kill me now or I can get on with it and out of everyone’s way.” Both men looked taken aback by your ultimatum, then the witcher shook his head firmly,  
“I’m not killing you.” The other man looked relieved then turned to you, smiling. He seemed far too… naive to be adventuring with a hardened witcher, you almost felt sorry for the fact he would undoubtedly die soon. Noting the length of silence, you took a breath, “Excellent. Well in that case I shall take my leave and bid you safe travels.” You declared as you turned to walk back to where you were originally. After a few minutes, a voice called out behind you, “Wait!” Then hooves rhythmically hitting the ground, you spun, arms raised, then realised it was the witcher and his musician again, this time on a beautiful chestnut horse. They came to a stop just in front of you and turn so that you can see both riders. “Why are you saving the kikimores?” The witcher asked. You squinted at him and shook your head lightly,  
“I’m not saving them; I’m leading them to the swamp.”  
“But why?”  
“The swamp is dying.” You take a breath, “Despite what people think, kikimores are very helpful. When they make their nests, they churn up soil and help with fertilisation and plant growth; not to mention the Vypper population is growing out of control over there,” You look in the direction you were heading, as if seeing the chaos that was brewing, “So I’m taking them to restore the balance.” You noted a smile on the Witcher’s face- you didn’t think witchers could do that- and placed your hands on your hips, “Did I say something amusing, Witcher?”  
“Not at all, I just wondered if you would like any help?” You were surprised by the offer. Help? No one asked to help you, nor did you ever ask for it. Mother always said that it was the weak who asked for help and it was the strong who gave it- for a price. But she never said what to do if someone offered help willingly. You looked in the distance, the far and complicated journey you were going to take- the tunnels and the hunting and the endless backwards and forwards to stop the kikimores from burrowing the wrong way. Looking back, you noted that witcher had been watching you as well as his companion, who was still smiling at you. You sighed, “I guess it would be easier with assistance from a witcher.”  
“Geralt.” He said, you tilted your head, not quite hearing him. “My name’s Geralt.”  
“And I’m Jaskier!” His friend said as he jumped off the horse and held out a hand to you. You looked down at the outstretched hand and then back up at him. “Y/n.” You stated bluntly, glancing at them both before turning away again. “If we spread out it will be much easier. Get good distance between us.” You were pointing either side of you as you spoke. The witcher- Geralt- nodded and nudged his horse into a walk while Jaskier looked nervous. “Spread out?” He asked, his voice a little higher than before. “What if another one of those things comes for me again?”  
“Then scream like a banshee to let us know. It worked last time.” You replied casually. You heard a stifled laugh from Geralt as he rode away and couldn’t help but let a smile fall on your lips too. 

In the end it took three days rather than your predicted two. After the first day, Jaskier proved to be quite effective at spotting the tunnels camouflaged in the foliage and Geralt would often ride ahead to check the creatures were still moving forward. During the nights, Jaskier would recount of his journeys with the witcher so far and sung some of his ballads. Though you didn’t admit it, you were quite fond of the bard and enjoyed his talents as well as his… humanness. Your mother would turn in her grave if she heard you say those words and, in a way, it pleased you to know that. She always taught you that charity and kindness were weaknesses, yet you found those to be the bard’s greatest strengths. Geralt was more like you, emotionally inhibited, logical, but he too could be witty and caring in his own way- letting you ride Roach sometimes, humouring Jaskier when he asked ridiculous questions, even enquiring about your travels. Mother always said that this world could bring you down, yet you didn’t think it possible in the company of these two.  
As you reached the swamps, you opened up a tunnel and coaxed the queen out before using the light burst spell to cause her to run; her colony soon following her. You sighed in relief as you watch them disappear into the trees and long grass, a huge smile appearing on your face. “Wow,” a voice whispered next to you, “I haven’t seen you smile like before.” You turned to look at Jaskier as he beamed at you.  
“Like what?”  
“Like you’re genuinely happy. It’s nice.” He replied, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder before withdrawing it and walking away. You felt a warm imprint from where the bard’s hand was and his words echoed in your head. Looking into the distance, you revelled in the ‘happy’ feeling you were experiencing and smiled slightly. You didn’t feel weak at all- despite what your mother claimed- if anything, you felt stronger. You had accomplished something and it made you feel… worthy. Your shoulder went cold and you turned back to see Jaskier sat down tuning his lute and Geralt feeding Roach. Your task was done. And so was theirs, it seemed. Another feeling crept into your chest and caused a dull ache. Jaskier noted the change in you and called over, “Are you alright, y/n?” You took a deep breath and shook away the feeling then walked over to them.  
“Thank you for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated and would have no doubt taken longer without your help.” You nodded at them both as you spoke. “It was nothing.” Geralt answered, giving a little smile.  
“It’s been a pleasure being in your company.” Jaskier replied. Both you and the witcher looked at him, you couldn’t help but offer a smile to his kind words. “Right, I believe our work here is done, you can now continue on your original journey and I bid your farewell.” You bowed as you backed away. Jaskier scrambled to his feet, “Wait, you’re leaving?”  
“You no longer need to escort me and I assume you need to head back to claim your coin, obviously I can’t return there.” You stated, unsure why the bard seemed so… disappointed. Your eyes flicked to Geralt who moved forward to stand near Jaskier, “Returning won’t be necessary, from what you tell me I don’t want their coin anyway.”  
“Where will you go?” The bard asked, almost whining as he spoke. You shrugged your shoulders,  
“To be honest I haven’t thought about it, I remember there being a town a few hours walk that way, I’ll probably head there, maybe kill a vypper on the way and sell its venom to the local healer.”  
“Well, why don’t we go together?” Jaskier suggested, looking at you and Geralt for an answer. You stayed silent while Geralt sighed,  
“Maybe the good mage is sick of your songs and boring stories.” He teased. Jaskier looked at you, appealing for the truth. You held your arms up in innocence, “I never said that. I actually find your stories amusing.” He gave you a huge grin,  
“Aha see Geralt? You can’t blame me for wanting to spend time with someone who will converse with more than 3 words per sentence!” The bard then turned to you again and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I just feel that- after the few days we’ve spent together- we’ve got something… magic… between us, you know? Besides, you don’t know where you’re going, we don’t know where we’re going… so why not work it out together?” Geralt rolled his eyes and you cleared your throat as you folded your arms,  
“I tend to travel alone.” You replied.  
“So did he before I came riding along and now, he can’t get enough of me!” Geralt scrunched his face and turned to the bard,   
“Oh really?” The interaction made you chuckle, a sound you haven’t heard from your mouth in years. It seemed to surprise all three of you and Jaskier gazed at you, wide eyed like he’d seen a golden lute. “See? You find us entertaining! Think of how much more entertainment I could provide! Come on, what do you say?” It was sweet that he wanted to spent more time with you, no one had ever wanted your company like he did, not even your own mother. “If you would like,” Geralt offered while taking a step forward, “I could help you with getting the vypper venom and then we can travel to the town together. I haven’t had a good drink for a while and I think we all deserve it.” He said as Jaskier looked very pleased at his suggestion. You looked at them both, dumbfounded at their eagerness for your company. Mother taught you how to handle those who wanted your body, but not your time, your mere presence. You felt your hand shake and you hid it behind your back, “Why not, I guess another day or so wouldn’t hurt.” You finally replied. Jaskier gazed at you with a soft expression and a small genuine smile. Then as they moved to join you where you stood, Jaskier held out his hand again towards you, “To another journey then, y/n.” You looked at his hand, took a silent breath and then took it, shaking lightly and nodding at him before quickly letting go.


End file.
